


You're my mission

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hydra, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Bucky Barnes Hydra file {happy ending}</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my mission

**FOLDER:** Barnes, James Buchanan

 **CAPTURED:** 1944

 **CONDITION UPON CAPTURE:** Nearly frozen solid, subject is alive, retained every one of his memories, severed limb - left arm, replace.

 **PRESSURE POINT:** Rogers, Steven

 

 **Name:** The Asset. Barnes, James

 **Mission:** complete

 **Date:** December 25, 1945

 **Notes:** Asset behaved erratically post mission. Mentioned: Rogers, Steven. Coney Island - New York, retching, frozen custard. Subject began to sob and physically attack. Promptly wiped and frozen. 

 

 **Name:** The Asset. Barnes, James

 **Mission:** complete

 **Date:** July 4, 1952

 **Notes:** Asset began to scream at the top of his lungs, choked a Hydra doctor until he passed out, began to talk about Rogers, Steven and a birthday. Wiped and frozen.

 

 **Name:** The Asset. Barnes, James

 **Mission:** complete

 **Date:** March 1967

 **Notes:** Asset - loose canon. Mentioned Rogers, Steve. Barnes, Winifred. Recalls his own date of birth, subject was unstable and emotionally compromised. Wiped, frozen.

 

 **Name:** The Asset. Barnes, James

 **Mission:** complete

 **Date:** November 5, 1985

 **Notes:** Asset strayed from mission. Location: New York. Missing for approx. one month before extraction, erratic behavior. Mentioned Rogers, Steven. Located: Brooklyn, NY. Wiped and frozen.

 

 **Name:** The Asset. Barnes, James

 **Mission:** incomplete

 **Date:** June 6, 2014

 **Notes:** Asset failed to kill target: Rogers, Steven. Rescued target. Has been M.I.A. for one year, three months. Find and wipe immediately.

 

_**NAME:** James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes _

_**HYDRA ELIMINATED:** October 02, 2014_

_**PRESSURE POINT:** Rogers, Steven_

 

 **Name:** James "Bucky" Barnes

 **Mission:** complete - located Rogers, Steven. located: self

 **Date:** November 07, 2014

 **Notes:** Acquired said folder recently, recognizes self and name, recognizes Rogers, Steven. Memories restored. Status: alive and thriving. Currently residing with Rogers, Steven and Wilson, Sam. Physical and emotional condition: excellent.

 

 **Name:** James "Bucky" Barnes/Rogers

 **Mission:** complete - marry Rogers, Steven

 **Date:** May 01, 2015

 **Notes:** Wedding: success, many tears shed from both grooms. Physical and emotional condition: superb. Currently residing with: Rogers, Steven in Brooklyn, New York. Member of an elite team going by the name of The Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon is that no matter how many times hydra wiped him, steve kept resurfacing in his memories even as he slept, frozen.


End file.
